Byakuya Kuchiki
Byakuya Kuchiki (朽木 白哉 Kuchiki Byakuya) ist ein Shinigami und Kommandant der 6. Kompanie. Er ist Angehöriger eines der 4 Adelshäuser der Soul Society. Byakuya ist das 28. Oberhaupt der angesehenen Adelsfamilie des dritten Zweiges des Kuchiki-Clans. Sein Vizekommandant ist Renji Abarai. Erscheinung Byakuya trägt einen gewöhnlichen Shihakushō und zusätzlich dazu einen Kommandantenhaori. Ebenfalls trägt er noch Kenseikan in seinen Haaren, die seinen Status als Oberhaupt des Kuchiki-Clans andeuten. Um seinen Hals trägt er einen weißen (im Anime lindgrünen) Schal, der von dem Meisterweber Tsujishirō Kuroemon III. gewoben wurde; der Schal besteht aus silbern-weißer windblumenleichter Seide (ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu und heißt soviel wie: Gaze der silbrig weißen Windblume) und ist ein Erbstück des Kuchiki-Clans, der immer an das Oberhaupt des Clans weitergereicht wird. Die Kosten für die Herstellung dieses Schals sind so immens, dass 10 große Häuser für den Preis des Schals gebaut werden könnten. Charakter Byakuya ist das Oberhaupt des Kuchiki Clans, einer der 4 edelsten und einflussreichsten Familien Soul Societys. Aufgrund dessen tritt Byakuya auch demensprechend auf, denn er scheint anderen Personen gegenüber immer teilnahmslos und ruhig zu sein, selbst wenn er in einem schweren Konflikt mit sich selbst steht. Auch im Kampf ist er äußerst ruhig und wirkt selten überrascht, sogar bei ungewöhnlichen Aktionen des Gegners. Jedoch war Byakuya ironischerweise in jüngeren Jahren, laut seinem Großvater, Ginrei Kuchiki, sehr leicht reizbar und äußerst hitzköpfig, ebenso wie Ichigo und sein Vizekommandant Renji Abarai es jetzt sind. Während der Soul Society Saga verhielt sich Byakuya seinen Gegner gegenüber äußerst arrogant und skrupellos, was daran zu erkennen ist, dass er Ichigo mit einer von ihm favorisierten Technik namens Senka angriff, obwohl Rukia ihn darum bat Ichigo zu verschonen. Trotz dessen ist sich Byakuya der Grenzen seiner Fähigkeiten durchaus bewusst, welches im zweiten Kampf zu erkennen ist. Denn in ebendiesem Kampf gibt Byakuya vorzeitig auf, da er vollkommen bewusst ist, dass weder er noch Ichigo in der Lage sind weiterzukämpfen. Eine der hervorstechendsten Eigenschaften Byakuyas ist sein Sinn für Recht und Ordnung, denn als Oberhaupt eines der 4 edelsten Adelsfamilien Soul Societys versucht er ständig für Frieden zu sorgen. Byakuya zufolge müsse jemand in seiner Position Recht und Ordnung achten, denn wenn er nicht mit gutem Beispiel voranginge, täte es niemand. Deswegen sollten aus seiner Sicht Personen, die die Regeln nicht beachten bestraft werden, auch wenn es Menschen träfe, die Byakuya liebt und die, die ihm wichtig sind, was im Gegensatz zu seinem kühlem Verhalten anderen Gegenüber steht. Aufgrund seiner edlen Abstammung legt Byakuya sehr viel Wert auf eine angemessene Anrede. Jedoch scheint Ichigo dies zu ignorieren, da er ihn fortwährend als Byakuya oder Kuchiki Byakuya anredet, denn sogar seine Frau redete ihn mit Byakuya-sama an. Allerdings scheint er auch Ausnahmen zu machen, beispielsweise bei Yachiru Kusajishi, welche ihn als Bya-kun oder Byakushi anspricht, wahrscheinlich liegt es daran, dass Byakuya es zulässt, da Yachiru noch ein Kind sei. Nun gibt es noch eine Person die ihm einen anderen Namen gegeben hat, Yoruichi Shihōin. Vergangenheit left|thumb|Byakuya als KindEs ist nicht viel über Byakuyas Geschichte bekannt, unteranderem, dass er als Kind mit Yoruichi Shihōin befreundet war und mit ihr öfters eine Art Shunpo - Wettbewerb ausgetragen hat, wobei er immer den Kürzeren zog. Mitlerweile erfuhr man jedoch ein bisschen mehr über Byakuya. Denn obwohl er nun meistens ruhig und manchmal fast schon ein wenig gefühlslos scheint, war er als Kind völlig anderst. Er war ungeduldig und man brachte ihn schnell auf die Palme... Das merkt man an seinem Zanpakuto Senbonzakura, der in der Episode 263 alles andere als gelassen ist. Schließlich verliert dieser im Hauptgebäude der 12. Kompanie völlig die Geduld und zerstört mit Zabimaru das gesammte Gebäude und Teile Seireiteis. Schliesslich wird auch gesagt ein Zanpakuto wäre der Spiegel der Seele, seines Besitzers. Am Schluss der Folge sagen Shunsui Kyoraku und Jushiro Ukitake sogar, dass Byakuya als Kind eine richtige "Göre" gewesen sei und sich schnell aufregt habe. thumb|Jushiro versucht den wütenden Byakuya zu beruhigen Ungefähr 55 Jahre vor der eigentlichen Bleach-Storyline heiratete Byakuya Hisana, wofür er die Regeln des Clans missachtete, da Hisana nicht von edlem Geblüt war, sondern aus Inuzuri im Rukongai stammte. Kurz vor ihrem Tod bat Hisana Byakuya ihre Schwester zu finden, zu adoptieren und sie wie seine eigene zu beschützen: Rukia, welche von Hisana als Säugling zurückgelassen wurde, da es für sie selbst unmöglichgewesen war zu überleben und gleichzeitig für sie zu sorgen. Auch bat Hisana ihn, Rukia nicht zu erzählen, dass sie ihre Schwester sei, denn sie habe das Recht sich Rukias Schwester zu nennen damit verwirkt, dass sie Rukia als Baby einst zurückließ.thumb|180px|Byakuya wird von Yoruichi geärgert. Ein Jahr nach diesem Vorfall trat Rukia in die Shinigamiakademie ein und wurde kurz darauf vom Kuchiki-Clan adoptiert, womit Byakuya den letzen Wunsch seiner Frau erfüllte und dabei erneut die Regeln des Clans missachtete. Als Rukia hingerichtet werden sollte, schien es zunächst, als würde es Byakuya nach außen hin nicht sonderlich kümmern, jedoch stand er in einem schweren Konflikt mit sich selbst. Denn würde er eingreifen, so bräche er das Versprechen, welches er zuvor am Grab seiner Eltern gegeben hatte, von nun an treu nach den Gesetzen zu handeln und sie zu beschützen - täte er jedoch nichts, so bräche er sein Versprechen Hisana gegenüber, dass er Rukia als seine Schwester beschützen würde. Aus diesem Grund fühlt er sich Ichigo gegenüber sehr dankbar, welcher ihm im Kampf die Augen öfffnete. Übersicht 1. Saga: Ersatzshinigami Byakuya taucht das erste Mal während einer Mission gemeinsam mit seinem Vizekommandanten Renji Abarai auf. Ihr Auftrag war es Rukia gefangen zu nehmen und denjenigen Shinigami zu töten, der Rukias Kräfte erhielt. Als sie Rukia finden und in Gewahrsam nehmen wollen, kommt Uryuu Ishida ihr zu Hilfe. Nachdem Ishida die Shinigami allgemein beleidigte, kommt es zu einem kurzen Kampf gegen Renji und Ishida, den der Kommandant beobachtet. Als Ishida besiegt wurde, kommt auch Ichigo Rukia zu Hilfe und stellt sofort sich den gesuchten Shinigami heraus. Außerdem erkennt er in diesen den Shinigami wieder, der vor kurzen einen Menos Grande verletzte und in die Flucht schlug. Es kommt zu einem Kampf zwischen Renji und Ichigo, den Renji mit seinem Shikai vorerst dominiert, bis Ichigos Reiatsu plötzlich stark anwächst und Renji fast besiegt. Noch bevor Ichigo zum letzten Schlag ansetzt, ist die Klinge seines Zanpakuto ab und er realisiert, dass Byakuya ihm die Klinge entfernt hat. Dann wird Ichigo blitzschnell von vorne besiegt und als er dabei ist, auf dem Boden zu sacken, wird er von hinten noch mal angegriffen und als langsam verspottet. Renji will sich dafür entschuldigen, dass der Kommandant eingreifen musste, aber dieser sagt lediglich, dass auch seine Fähigkeiten einrosten, wenn er nichts tue. Rukia lässt sich schließlich doch gefangen nehmen und sie lassen Ichigo blutend zurück. In Seireitei verkündet Byakuya seiner Schwester in der Gefängniszelle, dass sie nach 25 Tagen hingerichtet werden solle und geht wieder. Dann trifft er auf die Kommandanten der 3. und 11. Kompanie, Gin Ichimaru und Kenpachi Zaraki, ohne ihre Adjutanten. Es kommt zu einer Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen Byakuya und Kenpachi, doch bevor es zu einem Kampf kommt, wird Kenpachi von Gin gefesselt und verschleppt. 2. Saga: Soul Society thumb|200px|right|Byakuya beschützt Rukia thumb|200px|left|Ichigo siegt gegen Byakuya Nachdem Ichigo und seine Freunde in Soul Society angekommen sind und Ganju mit der Hilfe von Hanatarō Yamada Rukia beinahe retten konnte, erschien Byakuya und hielt die beiden davon ab. Als Renji es nach diesem Vorfall ebenfalls versuchte Rukia zu befreien, hielt Byakuya auch ihn davon ab. Und obwohl Renji sein Bankai einsetzte und bis zum äußersten ging, hatte Byakuya kaum Schwierigkeiten mit ihm. Letztendlich gelang es Ichigo Rukia in letzer Sekunde vor Sōkyoku zu retten, doch griff Byakuya ein und ein langer Kampf zwischen ihm und Ichigo beginnt. Beide nutzen ihr Bankai, doch Ichigos mangelnde Erfahrung mit seinem Bankai und Byakuya, der eine mächtigere Form seines Bankai einsetzte, sorgten dafür, dass Ichigo in dem Kampf scheinbar das Nachsehen hat. Allerdings kommt der innere Hollow in Ichigo kurzzeitig hervor und verletzt Byakuya schwer. Nachdem Ichigo seinen inneren Hollow unterdrücken konnte, sammeln beide noch einmal ihr gesamtes verbleibendes Reiatsu um den finalen Schlag zu vollführen, was dazu führt, dass Byakuyas Schwert Hakuteiken zerbricht und er den Kampf aufgibt. Später, als Aizen Gin befiehlt Rukia zu töten, erscheint Byakuya erneut und verhindert, dass Rukia von der Attacke getroffen wird, jedoch wird er selbst von dem Angriff verwundet. Nachdem die drei Verräter, Soul Society in Richtung Hueco Mundo verließen, erzählt Byakuya Rukia, während seine Verletzungen behandelt werden, alles über ihre Schwester und warum sie adoptiert wurde, auch wenn er damit sein Versprechen Hisana gegenüber brach. Danach entschuldigte er sich bei Rukia und dankte Ichigo. 3. Saga: Bount Er kämpft gegen Jin Kariya und da später auch noch Ichigo kommt akzeptiert Byakuya Ichigo nicht und kämpft sogesehen gegen 2. Zusammen mit Yoruichi sieht er dem Kampf von Ichigo und Kariya zu, mit der Aufgabe durch sein Schwert Kariya zu hindern, weiter Jokaisho explodieren zu lassen. 4. Saga: Arrancar Hier hat Byakuya lediglich einen kurzen, wenn auch wichtigen Auftritt, denn er erlaubt es Rukia und Renji nach Hueco Mundo zu gehen, um Ichigo und seine Mitstreiter zurückzuholen, allerdings spezifizierte er nicht, wie sie es tun sollten, was eine indirekte Vollmachtsaussprechung war. 5. Saga: Hueco Mundo 1 und 7. Saga: Hueco Mundo 2 thumb|right|200px|Byakuya tötet Zommari Leroux Nach einiger Zeit taucht Byakuya selbst auch in Hueco Mundo auf, um Rukia vor Zommari Rureaux zu retten, der sich als schnellster aller Espada bezeichnet. Zommari sagt auch, dass Byakuyas Stolz und seine Arroganz seine Niederlage sein werden, während Byakuya sagt, dass der bloße Unterschied in ihren Kräften schon kampfentscheidend ist. Wogegen Zommari sie beide als Espada und Kommandant einer Kompanie von der Kraft her als gleichwertig einstuft, doch Byakuya meint, dass kein Arrancar sich mit ihm messen könne. Byakuya demonstiert zudem auch eine Shunpotechnik, die er von Yoruichi Shihouin gerlernt hatte, aber nie anwenden wollte. Er beweist auf diese Art, dass Zommari Leroux' Gemelos Sonído mit seinen Fähigkeiten nicht ansatzweise mithalten kann. Um Byakuya das Gegenteil zu beweisen, befreit Zommari sein Zanpakutō und übernimmt die Kontrolle über Byakuyas linkes Bein, worauf Byakuya die Sehne des Beines durchtrennte, um es dem Gegner unmöglich zu machen, dieses gegen ihn zu nutzen. Danach versucht Zommari die Kontrolle über Rukias gesamten Körper zu übernehmen, worauf Byakuya sie mit seinem eigenen Körper schützt, was dazu führte, dass Zommari die Kontrolle über sein linken Arm erlangte, jedoch durchtrennte Byakuya auch dessen Sehnen. Nun taucht Hanatarō Yamada auf, doch Byakuya legt ihm nahe, sich im Hintergrund zu halten, da er ihn ansonsten ebenfalls verletzen würde. Allerdings gelingt es Zommari die volle Kontrolle über Rukia zu übernehmen, da er ihren Kopf kontrolliert, und bringt sie dazu Hanatarōs Brustkorb aufzuschlitzen. Hiernach warnt Zommari Byakuya, er solle sein Schwert fallen zu lassen, da er Rukia ansonsten dazu bringt sich die Halsschlagader aufzuschneiden - jedoch benutzt Byakuya Bakudō #61 um Rukia zu bannen und sie somit bewegungsunfähig zu machen. Anschließend aktiviert Byakuya sein Bankai in der Gōkei-Form und greift Zommari damit an, doch dieser kann sich schützen, indem er sich in die untere Hälfte seines Körpers zurückzieht. Nachdem er wieder zum Vorschein kommt, beschimpft er Byakuya und schreit wütend, warum sich Shinigami das Recht nehmen Hollow anzugreifen und zu töten. Weiterhin sagte er, dass Shinigami arrogant seien, denn sie behaupten, dass Hollow schlecht seien. Daraufhin antwortete Byakuya, dass er ihn nicht angriff, weil er ein Hollow ist, sondern weil er seinen Stolz verletzte. Damit meinte er, dass Zommari mit schmutzigen Tricks seine Schwester gegen ihn kämpfen lassen wollte. Schließlich tötet er Zommari mit einem Schwertstreich durch den gesamten Oberkörper. Danach befiehlt Byakuya Isane Kotetsu aus ihrem Versteck zu kommen und sich um Rukia und Hantarō zu kümmern. Nachdem Rukia während dem Heilungsprozess aufwacht, sieht sie schockiert, dass Byakuya seinen Haori verlor und verletzt ist, doch Byakuya ignoriert ihre Besorgnis und meint anstelle dessen, dass sie sich erholen soll, da ein gewaltiger Kampf auf sie alle zukommt.Einige Zeit später retten er und Zaraki Ichigo vor Yammy. 10. Saga: Zanpakutō-Rebellion In dieser Saga spielt Byakuya eine wichtige wenn nicht sogar die wichtigste Rolle. Ein Zanpakuto namens Muramasa übernimmt die Kontrolle über viele Zanpakuto in der Soul Society. zu Beginn sieht man Byakuya mit Renji trainieren als Byakuya das Training plötzlich beendet. Schon zu Beginn der Rebellion muss Byakuya gegen Senbonzakura antreten. nach einem kurzen Kampf attackiert Senbonzakura seinen ehemaligen Meister mit seinem Shikai und stürzt ihn in ein Gebäude. Von da an gilt Byakuya als verschwunden. Doch schon einige Zeit später taucht er wieder auf. Jedoch steht er überraschenderweise an der Seite von Muramasa. Byakuya taucht in den Baracken der 6. Kompanie auf wo er und Senbonzakura von Renji und Zabimaru angegriffen werden. Jedoch verlieren Renji und Zabimaru den Kampf. Später kämpft Byakuya gegen Zaraki während Senbonzakura mit Ichigo beschäftigt ist. Durch das erscheinen von Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō wird der Kampf beendet und Byakuya verschwindet mit Senbonzakura. Bald wird Muramasas wahres Ziel aufgedeckt: seinen Meister Kouga zu befreien, der von Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai und Ginrei Kuckiki vor vielen Jahren mit einem Siegel weggesperrt wurde. Kurz vor dem Kampf Byakuya gegen Kouga wird erklärt das Byakuya und Senbonzakura ihren Kampf fortgesetzt hatten und Byakuya sein Zanpakuto bereits von Muramasas Gehirnwäsche befreit hatte. Ebenfalls erklärt Byakuya das sein Verrat nur vorgetäuscht war, damit er herausfinden konnte wo sich Kouga befindet, da sein Großvater Ginrei ihm erzählte, dass immer das Oberhaupt des Kuchiki-Clans dafür zuständig sei Kouga zu töten, falls das Siegel gebrochen wird. Muramasa wurde kurz nachdem er Kouga Kuchiki befreit hatte von eben diesem verraten und getötet, wodurch die Hollows befreit wurden die Muramasa über die Jahre absorbiert hatte. Kouga erkannte schnell das Byakuya zum Kuchiki-Clan gehört und der Kampf begann. Kouga nutzte verschiedene Tricks und Kido thumb|Byakuya vs Kougaum Byakuya zu bekämpfen doch dieser lies sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Dann schafft Kouga es Byakuya zu entwaffnen und festzufrieren und stürmt mit seiner Waffe, eine der Lanzen die zum Versiegeln Kougas genutzt wurden, auf ihn zu. Die Lanze stoppt als sich das etwa 10 Meter entfernt liegende Senbonzakura zwischen den beiden Kontrahenten materialisiert. Kouga ist erschüttert das sich das Schwert selbst befreit. Nachdem Senbonzakura seinen Meister befreit hat setzt dieser sein Bankai ein. der Kampf wird fortgesetzt. Als Byakuya erklärt das Kouga keine Chance hat da er gegen 2 Gegner (Byakuya und Senbonzakura) kämpft setzt er Shukei Hakutaiken ein und stürmt auf Kouga zu. Auch dieser macht sich zum Angriff bereit. als man die Kämpfer wieder sieht ist der Kampf vorbei. Byakuya droht zu fallen doch Senbonzakura stüzt ihn ab. Kouga stemmt sich auf seine kaputte Lanze und befiehlt Muramasa ihm zu helfen doch dieser ist bereits tot. Kouga stürzt in einen See und stirbt. Senbonzakura fragt Byakuya wie es weitergeht doch dieser meint nur Senbonzakura redet zu viel. Shinigami Golden Cups [[Bild:AlgenbotschafterA.jpg|thumb|Der Botschafter der Algen]] Diese "Saga" ist eher eine Aneinanderreihung von kurzen Filmen zum Ende einer jeden Bleachepisode. Es ist anzunehmen, dass die Themen, die dort vorkommen, auf Omakes basieren. In diesem Kurzfilmen ist Byakuya, so unwahrscheinlich es auch scheinen mag, sehr oft in lustiger Weise dargestellt. Beispielsweise nimmt er nicht nur Renjis Platz bei den Sitzungen der Vizekommandanten ein, wenn dieser nicht in der Lage dazu ist sondern auch Rukias Sitz in der Organisation der Shinigami-Frauen, welches er mit den Worten "Als Kommandant sei man dazu verplichtet, die Verpflichtungen seines Vizekommandanten zu übernehmen, sofern dieser nicht in der Lage dazu sei." abtut. Daraufhin fragte Renji ihn erneut, warum er Rukias Termine ebenfalls wahrnehme, welches er mit einem lüsternen Grinsen abtut. Weiterhin bemerkte er Renji gegenüber schelmisch, dass er Senbonzakura benutze, um seine Haare zu schneiden. Kurz darauf sagt er aber, das es nur ein Witz war, woraufhin Renji erstaunt ist, das Byakuya einen Witz gemacht hat. In einem Omake-Kapitel bemerkte Byakuya zudem, dass das Leben nicht aus Spaß bestehe, aufgrund dessen entwickelte er ein Spielkonzept, welches zu keinem Zeitpunkt spaßig sein solle. Weiterhin ist es bekannt, dass Byakuya ein eher mäßiges künstlerisches Talent hat, wobei sich sein Kunstgeschmack mit dem von Rukia teilweise deckt. Dies kam während eines Sandskulpturenwettbewerb zum Vorschein. Dort kreierte Byakuya den "Botschafter der Algen", der von Rukia wegen seiner anmutenden Form als "Wunder an Schaffenskraft" bezeichnet wird, wohingegen ihre Skulptur mehr oder weniger schrecklich aussah. Weiterhin meinte Rukia, dass ihr großer Bruder sie an künstlerischem Schaffen übertroffen habe. Fähigkeiten Als Kommandant der 6. Kompanie besitzt Byakuya in allen Bereichen der Shinigamikampfkünste herausragende Fähigkeiten. *'Hoho:' Byakuya ist ein Meister des Shunpo, was in nahezu jedem seiner bisherigen Kämpfe gezeigt wurde. Dass er einer der schnellsten Shinigami ist, verdankt er auch durch seine Ausbildung bei Yoruichi, weshalb er auch einige ihrer Hoho-Techniken beherrscht. *'Kido:' Auch ist er ein Experte in Kidō, da er viele Sprüche auch mit Eishohaki (Versauslassung) nutzen kann. Die Stärke seiner Kidosprüche sind besonders herausragend, da Hadosprüche wie Byakurai (Nr.4) und Sokatsui (Nr.33) eine ungewöhnliche Zerstörungskraft ausweisen. Laut Aaroniero Arruruerie soll Byakuya der beste des Bakudospruches Rikujōkōrō sein. *'Zanjutsu:' Wie im Kampf gegen Ichigo bewiesen wurde, ist Byakuya auch ein hervorragender Meister des Zanjutsu, da er sein Bankai schon in einer unglaublichen Weise beherrscht. Er kann mit Zanpakuto, ganz egal in welcher Form, sehr effektiv Kämpfen und bringt seine Gegner durch seine Angriffe oft in Bedrängnis. Sowohl sein Shikai, als auch sein Bankai weisen eine enorme Zerstörungskraft aus, so schlitzte er Ganju Shiba und Renji in wenigen Sekunden nach der jeweiligen Befreiung am ganzen Körper auf. In einem Omake sprengte er ein Swimming Pool mit seinem Shikai in die Luft, mit seinem Bankai einen ganzen Flügel von Las Noches. Mit seinem Bankai konnte Byakuya mehrere Ceros abwehren (2. Film). Neben der normalen Bankaiform beherrscht er alle anderen drei Formen (Gokei, Senkei und Shuukei Hakuteiken) seines Bankai ebenfalls auf einem hohen Level. *'Senka:'Senka ist eine spezielle Angriffstechnik von Byakuya. Zweimal sticht er zu, durchtrennt dabei die Schicksalskette und durchbohrt das Herz seines Gegners. Meistens trifft er das Herz jedoch nicht, verwundet seine Gegner aber trotzdem so schwer, dass diese daran sterben. Diese Attacke geschieht so schnell, dass seine Gegner davon kaum etwas bemerken, da sie mit Hilfe eines Shunpo durchgeführt wird. Es sieht in Zeitlupe so aus, als würde Byakuya seinem Gegner entgegenlaufen, die Schwertstreiche sehen eher harmlos aus und erst nach einiger Zeit wird das Ausmaß dieses Angriffs ersichtlich, auch für den Gegner selbst. Durch diesen Überraschungseffekt sind die meisten Gegner nicht in der Lage Byakuya auszuweichen, geschweige denn sich gegen ihn zu wehren. Das macht diesen Angriff besonders hinterhältig, worauf Byakuya auch sehr stolz ist. Als Rukia von Renji und Byakuya in die Soul Society zurückgeholt wurde, und Ichigo dies verhindern wollte, verletzte Byakuya ihn mit dieser Attacke schwer. Da Ichigo diese jedoch überlebte, hatte Byakuya keine Chance mehr ihn damit erneut zu verletzen. *'Reiatsu': Byakuya ein enormes Reiatsu, welches sogar Vizekommandanten, wie Renji Abarai in die Knie zwingt. Sein gewaltiges Reiatsu ist das erste Mal deutlich zu sehen, als er Shuukei Hakuteiken benutzte und sein Reiatsu mit Ichigos kollidierte. Es wird außerdem oft genug gezeigt, dass er mit Kenpachi Zaraki mithalten kann. In einer Filler-Folge haben Byakuya und Senbonzakura versucht, das Tor, aus dem Gillians herauskommen wollten, mit ihrem Reiatsu zu verschließen - geschafft haben sie es mit anderen Shinigami und Zanpakutos. *'Intellekt:' Byakuya beweist immer wieder einen scharfen Verstand. So analysierte er die Stärken und Schwächen von Ichigos Bankai während des Kampfes ziemlich schnell. Auch die Stärken von Zaraki hatte er schnell begriffen. Außerdem sind ihm die Absichten von Yamamoto-Genryuusai mesitens immer klar. Auch hat einen versteckten Inhalt einer Aussage Kurotsuchis sofort herausgefunden. *'Hakuda': Byakuya setzt sehr selten Hakuda ein, scheint aber darin auch ziemlich gut zu sein. In einer Filler-Folge hat er mehrere Wachposten mit einem Schlag ausgeschaltet. Trivia border|right|180px *Byakuya sagte, dass das Erreichen des Bankais nur wenigen Shinigamis möglich wäre. *Außerdem hielt er es für unmöglich das Bankai in nur 3 Tagen zu lernen. *Yoruichi ärgerte Byakuya in seiner Jugend immer. *Für seine Persönlichkeit wurde das Lied "Je Chante Pour Passer Le Temps" von Giovanni Mirabassi aus dem Album "Avanti!" zugeordnet. *Er unternimmt gerne nächtliche Spaziergänge und ist gut in der Kalligrafie. *Er liebt scharfe Gerichte und hasst dafür süße Speisen. *Widerum ist er beim backen sehr talentiert und seine Kekse schmecken jedem ausgezeichnet. Diese lassen sich aber nur schwer verkaufen, weil er sie immer in der Form des "Botschafters der Algen" backt. *Er versucht sogar hin und wieder witzig zu sein, was aber meistens schief geht. So machte er einmal den Witz, dass er sich mit Senbonsakura die Haare schneidet und benutzte eine seiner "Haarspangen" als Handy. *Byakuya mag Breitglocken (eine Blumenart). *Momentan ist er der zweitjüngste Kommandant. *Die Blume seiner Kompanie ist die Kamelie und sie steht für eine "Edelmütige Vernunft". *Da Byakuya keine Kinder oder sonstigen Verwandten hat, ist unklar, wer nach seinem Tod die Familie weiterführen wird. Im Moment wäre die einzige Option Rukia, seine Adoptivschwester. Allerdings ist sie weit vom Stärkelevel eines Kommandanten entfernt. *Im offiziellen Bleach-Bootleg Colourful Bleach gab es zu jedem Charakter, der zur Zeit der Soul Society Saga den Rang eines Kommandanten innehatte, ein Diagramm mit sechs verschiedenen Fähigkeitssträngen. Das von Byakuya Kuchiki sieht wie folgt aus: :Offensivkraft:90 :Defensivkraft:80 :Geschwindigkeit:90 :Kidō:90 :Intelligenz:90 :Körperkraft:70 :Insgesamt: 510 Kategorie:Gotei 13 Kategorie:Kommandanten Kategorie:6. Kompanie Kategorie:Familie Kuchiki Navigation en:Byakuya Kuchiki es:Byakuya Kuchiki Category:Charaktere Category:Shinigami Category:Familie Kuchiki Category:Kommandanten Category:6. Kompanie Category:Gotei 13 Category:Byakuyas Kämpfe Category:Byakuyas Veränderungen